


Los brazos de papá

by SalveBlackHat



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mystery, Past
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalveBlackHat/pseuds/SalveBlackHat
Summary: Quizá Venomous conoció por primera vez a K.O. en aquella cena fallida de Boxman, pero Shadowy Figure no... Él lo conoció a K.O. cuando era un simple bebé.Drabble.





	Los brazos de papá

**Author's Note:**

> OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes pertenece a Ian Jones-Quartey.

Sonríe mostrando sus afilados dientes como si fuera un astuto depredador apunto de atacar a su inofensiva presa, camina con tranquilidad mientras que la oscuridad de la fría noche lo abraza y solo la luz de la luna que penetra la ventana de la habitación le permite una mejor visibilidad. Observa algunos juguetes acomodados en un cesto colocado en alguna esquina de la habitación, las paredes pintadas con alguna decoración infantil y llamativo que le resulta repulsivo, el ropero seminuevo invadido por unos cuantos estampas de héroes y por último, una cuna.

Con pasos silenciosos se acerca la cuna hasta poder ver a una inofensiva y pequeña criatura en un estado de profundo sueño. Aquella persona acerca su dedo índice a las mejillas del bebé con delicadeza, acariciándolo con precaución para que no despierte y se imagina la suavidad de la piel del bebé que sus guantes negros no lo permiten apreciar.

—Ven hijo—dice con una voz rasposa que cualquiera que la escuche provocaría un terrible escalofrío, con cuidado agarra al pequeño y lo acurruca en sus brazos—. Ven con tu padre, juntos provocaremos caos a este asqueroso mundo, conviértete en mi compañero de crimen… Un títere que pueda manejar con facilidad.

El tipo se dirige a su única salida con el niño en brazos, sonríe porque cree tontamente que pudo cumplir su objetivo con facilidad; sin embargo el bebé fruñe el ceño, produciendo pequeños quejidos que rápidamente se convierte en un fuerte llanto poniendo nervioso al padre.

—¡Mierda!—se queja furioso sin saber que hacer—. ¡Ya cállate!

Sus esfuerzos por calmar al bebé son en vano, el llanto se intensifica a cada segundo al no sentir la calidez que desprende los brazos de su madre, al mismo tiempo se mueve de un lado a otro que se dificulta cargarlo y ante la situación el hombre chasquea la lengua con rabia. Después escucha los pasos apresurados de alguien, el sujeto traga la poca saliva que está en su cavidad bocal, el sudor recorre por su cuerpo y siente que su garganta es sofocada por su bufanda negra.

Maldice otra vez, sin tener más opción deja a la criatura en la cuna y huye desde la ventana como una asquerosa serpiente escondiéndose en el silencioso vecindario, alcanzando a escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse. En pocos minutos se detiene a lado de otras casas del lugar para solo alcanzar ver la luz iluminando el cuarto y como la madre angustiada mira de un lado al otro desde la ventana con el niño en brazos.

—Pronto K.O… pronto me serás útil para mis futuros planes—murmura sonriente y decide desaparecer del lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Nos hay mucho que decir, solo es un pequeño escrito que realmente quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo. Lo quería hacer con LaserBlast antes que terminara la serie, pero después de saber que Venomous descubrió que K.O. era su hijo después de "We're captured" todo cambio, así que mejor lo hice con Shadowy Figure, que es más seguro que igual lo descubriera al mismo tiempo con Venomous, pero ambos son diferentes mentes así que todo es posible…
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y también lo pueden encontrar en fanfiction y en Wattpad. .
> 
> Nos vemos.
> 
> #SalveBlackHat


End file.
